Jealousy Much?
by PrincessSerenity2630
Summary: Full summary inside, and couples if you read the characters' description. R&R! First Naruto Story! Also, if you flame me, or give me harsh criticism that really hurts, I advise you, Stay Away From My Stories, unless you want to read a story that you hate!
1. Intro

This is my first Naruto story, so this will suck, I'm warning you!

Summary: Sasuke leaves Konoha and Sakura, to kill his brother, Itachi. But, he decides that he loved Sakura too much to leave, but he doesn't confess anything to her…..yet. Suddenly, Itachi falls for Sakura! Well, it looks like our favorite Uchiha prodigy has some competition, from another Uchiha!

Sasuke- (Mutters) Great, even more competition!

Me- Sasuke! Do the disclaimer!

Sasuke- Why should I?

Me- (Whispers in Sakura's ear)

Sakura- Wait, WHAT? WHO EVER DOES THE DISCLAIMER GETS TO HAVE A KISS ON THE CHEEK, FROM ME?? Crap….

Itachi- I'll do it! PrincessSerenity2630 does not own Naruto!

Me- SASUKE WAS SUPPOSED TO DO IT!!

Itachi- Like I care!

Sakura- (Kisses Itachi on the cheek)

Sasuke- (Twitches)

Me- Whatever, here's the intro!

* * *

Intro

_Characters_

_The girls_

_Sakura Haruno--_

Powers- Healing, and she could possibly kill a whole clan with just one attack, when she's really mad.

Appearance- Long pink hair (It grew back), Light green eyes, angelic white skin, 5'6, and a grown woman! (If you know what I mean!)

Age- 17

Love- Sasuke

Usual Clothing- A jean mini skirt, a pink tank top, with pink gem flip flops

Hair style- Her hair is usually free most of the time, with no ribbon in her hair.

Reputation- Most popular girl in Konoha High, and President of whole Student Body.

Best Friends- Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Tenten

Summary of character- She's not Sasuke's fan girl anymore, because they're best friends, but she still loves him. Sakura is the most popular girl in their high school, with fan boys of her own to despise. She has grown more graceful, and she is on the top of all healers. Sakura isn't clumsy anymore, when she falls, she lands perfectly on her feet without any scratches. Her ability to fight has also grown, she could finally defeat Sasuke or Naruto in a fight….shocker.

_Ino Yamanaka_

Powers- Abilities to kick butt.

Appearance- Long blonde hair, baby blue eyes, light skin, and 5'6

Age- 17

Love- Sai

Usual Clothing- Light jean Bermuda shorts, purple midriff short sleeve top, and lavender flip flops

Hair Style- High ponytail

Reputation- Head cheerleader, and therefore, a popular girl.

Best Friends- Sakura, Hinata, Temari, and Tenten

Summary of character- She doesn't like Sasuke anymore, and she fell for Sai, not that she'll ever admit it. She has her own fan boys, oh joy.

_Temari _

Powers- A lot of them

Appearance- Blonde hair, teal eyes, light skin, and 5'7

Age- 18

Love- Shikamaru

Usual Clothing- Jeans, a short sleeve blue top, and white sneakers

Hair Style- Hair put into four ponytails

Reputation- President of the Karate Club, and a popular girl.

Best Friends- Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata

Summary of Character- She actually likes Shikamaru, can you believe it? As being an athletic and pretty girl, of course she has fan boys!

_Hinata Hyuga_

Powers- She can hurt people..Bad

Appearance- Short dark indigo hair, light lavender eyes, pale skin, and 5'5

Age- 17

Love- Naruto

Usual Clothing- Long sleeved cream top, jeans, and white flip flops

Hair Style- Same as in the show

Reputation- A shy, yet very popular girl

Best Friends- Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Temari

Summary of Character- She has finally got rid of her stuttering stage. Everyone finally knows that she loves Naruto, but Naruto himself. This shy girl has many fan boys.

_Tenten_

Powers- The abilities to permanently hurt someone

Appearance- Brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, 5'7

Age- 18

Love- Neji

Usual Clothing- Hot pink up to elbow shirt, faded Capri's, and pink Converse sneakers.

Hair Style- Two buns

Reputation- Captain of the Gymnastics Team, and another popular girl.

Best Friends- Temari, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino

Summary of Character- She has become stronger, and is in love with Hinata's cousin, Neji. She tries to hide her feelings….I repeat, _tries._ Being the powerful girl she is, she has many fan boys.

_The boys_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Powers- The power to kill someone with one attack.

Appearance- Blue/black hair, Onyx eyes, fair white skin, and 5'8

Age- 17

Love- Sakura

Usual Clothing- Jeans, a short sleeve shirt, and sneakers. (Same goes for all boys, it's hard to make up an outfit for the opposite gender!

Hair Style- Same as in the show

Reputation- Captain of the soccer team, and most popular guy in Konoha High

Best Friends- Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sai

Summary of Character- He becomes best friends with Sakura, but he still loves her more than anything in the world. He has become stronger, yet he can't take the fact that Sakura could easily defeat him in a battle without hurting herself too bad in a battle, then healing her self without breaking a sweat. He unfortunately has fan girls. Sasuke here becomes shocked when his brother, the killer, tells him that he himself loves Sakura.

_Sai_

Powers- The power to kill someone with his insults.

Appearance- Black hair, black eyes, very pale skin, and 5'8

Age- 17

Love- Ino

Usual Clothing- Same as Sasuke

Hair Style- Same as in the show

Reputation- Captain of the basketball team, and a popular guy.

Best Friends- Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru

Summary of Character- He is in love with Ino, even though he doesn't show it in a way but calling her 'beautiful'. He has a crowd of fan girls kneeling at his feet. He actually plays sports!

_Shikamaru Nara_

Powers- To call everyone 'Troublesome' a million times by the time of their death.

Appearance- Brown hair, black eyes, fair skin, and 5'8

Age- 18

Love- Temari

Usual Clothing- Same as Sai

Hair Style- Same as in the show

Reputation- Captain of the Aiming Squad, and a popular guy.

Best Friends- Neji, Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto

Summary of Character- He's in love with Temari, and he's never going to stop. Like all the other boys, he has dozens of fan girls. What more can I say?

_Naruto Uzamaki_

Powers- I have no clue of what his powers are!

Appearance- Blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and 5'7

Age- 17

Love- Hinata

Usual Clothing- Same as Shikamaru

Hair Style- Same as in the show

Reputation- Defending Champion and Captain, and another popular boy.

Best Friends- Sasuke, Neji, Sai, and Shikamaru

Summary of Character- He still loves ramen! But, he loves Hinata more. Once again, he has a lot of fan girls, but he still gets called a dobe!

_Neji Hyuga_

Powers- The power to be Hinata's cousin.

Appearance- Dark brown hair, white/silver eyes, pale skin, and 5'9

Age- 18

Love- Tenten

Usual Clothing- Same as Naruto

Hair Style- Same as in the show

Reputation- Meditating Club President and a popular guy.

Best Friends- Sai, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto

Summary of Character- This guy is never calm, no wonder why he joined the Meditating Club! He fell for Tenten, shocker. Like all the others, he has many fan girls.

_The enemies_

_Itachi Uchiha_

Love- Sakura

Hates- Sasuke

_Rock Lee_

Love- Sakura

Hates- Sasuke

_Fan boys_

Love- Either Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, or Temari

Hates- Either Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Neji, or Shikamaru

_Fan girls_

Love- Either Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Neji, or Shikamaru

Hates- Either Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, or Temari

* * *

Sasuke- Stupid Itachi!

Sakura- Why do you hate your brother so much?

Me- I have to talk!

Sakura and Sasuke- Okay

Me- That's just the intro! I hope you liked it, and I hope you'll like the first chapter!

Everyone- Bye!

Me- See you later!

PrincessSerenity2630


	2. Itachi Loves Sakura

Here's the first chapter!

I started writing it as soon as I submitted the Intro!

Sasuke- Can some one explain why people read this story?

Me- They read it because they love the fact of you and Sakura being together!

Itachi- (Mumbles) That's not fair….

Sakura- Can I invite Ino and Sai here?

Me- I guess you can.

Sakura- Alright, SAI, INO, GET OVER HERE!

Sai- Ugly, shut up!

Ino- Don't be so mean!

Sai- The day that I'm not mean is the day I watch Playhouse Disney!

Me- (Turns on T.V) Look! The Doodlebops!

Sai- I will not watch that babyish kids' show!

(I crowd of 4 year old Doodlebop fans surround Sai)

4-year old- DON'T CALL THAT SHOW BABYISH!

Another one- YEAH! WE WATCH THAT SHOW, AND WE ARE NOT BABYISH!

Sai- Puh-lease, what can a bunch of 4 year olds do to me?

(1 kicks him in the shin, the other punches him in the stomach, and the last knees him in the…..you know)

Sai- Beep you guys!

Ino- Don't teach these cuties bad language!

Me- I go through this every single story of mine! JUST BE QUIET!

Sasuke- Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning……

Me- YOU THINK?? MY TEMPER IS WORSE THAN SAKURA'S! No offense.

Sakura- None taken.

Sasuke- Why did I join this forsaken story?

Me- JUST BE QUIET!

Everyone- OKAY!

Sai- Oww….

Here's chapter 1!

* * *

Chapter 1: Itachi loves Sakura

_At Hinata's house_

"Guys!" yelled Sakura trying to get a hold of her arguing friends. It was a Sunday, and they were over at Hinata's mansion for a girls' talk. Apparently, they were arguing because some wouldn't listen about who liked who……oh boy.

"Just believe it Ino! Sai does like you!" exclaimed Tenten nodding her head slightly while ignoring Sakura's plea for attention

"No he doesn't! He practically hates everyone! Why not hate me too?" argued Ino, wow, this girl was stubborn

"For heaven's sake! He always as in always calls you 'beautiful'! Like yeah, a boy who thinks a girl has the most repulsive face on this earth would surely call her 'beautiful', ugly my butt!" sarcastically added by Temari

"You people are insane! Of course Sai doesn't like me! Right Forehead?" asked Ino trying to get the pink haired girl's attention

"SAI LIKES YOU! NAUTO LIKES HINATA! SHIKAMARU LIKES TEMARI! AND NEJI LIKES TENTEN! THERE! THAT'S MY ANSWER!" screamed Sakura losing her temper and rubbing her temples

"OMG! You people have to stop telling me that!" replied Hinata shaking her head

"It's the truth, and nothing but the truth" answered Ino while smirking

"Also Sakura, Sasuke is in love with you!" fought back Tenten, still blushing from Sakura's comment

"You know that's not true, he practically hates me!" said Sakura shaking her head vigorously

"You two are the best of friends, so why would he hate you?" smirked Ino

"Well, I don't think he hates me, but he doesn't love or like me!" answered Sakura

"Stop lying to yourself" replied the girls in union while Sakura pouted

_With Sasuke_

"I can feel the chakra of a male and he's strong" thought Sasuke as he was walking in the empty park

"Why hello little brother" hissed a voice as the owner of it came out of a tree

"Itachi" answered Sasuke with pure venom

"Glad to see you remembered" smirked Itachi

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke, with a dangerous glint in his eyes

"I want one thing" replied Itachi with that same glint

"What is that then?" asked Sasuke with annoyance and anger in his voice

"Sakura Haruno" once again said by the older Uchiha

"Why do you want her out of all people?" asked Sasuke with flames out of eyes with the mention of his best friends

"I need someone to help revive our clan weak one, and I think that she is the perfect choice. She is beautiful, graceful, and strong. Our children will lead up to be the most powerful clan ever!" said Itachi as he smirked at his brother's reaction

"You will never have her, she'll never love a man like you" fought back Sasuke, almost losing his temper to his brother's love for his own love

"I see, you love her too, no?" asked Itachi with mischief in his voice

"She's my best friend, and therefore, I care about her very much" argued Sasuke, trying not to reveal his secret

"My brother, you are horrible at keeping you secrets hidden" answered Itachi right before he disappeared

_With the girls_

"Hey girls, I'm going to take a walk to the park!" exclaimed Sakura as she walked out of the house

"Wow, it sure is a nice day out!" thought Sakura as she felt the Spring breeze blow her hair

"Hello dear Sakura" was what Sakura heard as she turned around and saw a tall figure approaching her

"I-I-I-Itachi?" stuttered Sakura as she saw Sasuke's brother standing over her

"Yes, I need you to do me a favor" replied Itachi

"Don't hurt Sasuke-kun, please don't!" pleaded Sakura as she saw the dangerous eyes of the killer of the Uchiha clan

"He isn't what I'm here for, I'm here for you" answered Itachi as he walked a few steps closer to her and grabbed her arm

Sakura's high pitched scream was what all of Konoha heard at that moment, and apparently, it was all that Sasuke heard too, so he dashed off to the direction of her scream

"Itachi, if you hurt her, I will kill you" thought angrily by Sasuke to save the one he loves.

* * *

Temari- That was a short chapter

Me- I know! I am so sorry! My time on my laptop was limited, so I had to rush!

Uchiha brothers- Like we care….

Me- Rude ones! Maybe I should let Sakura be with Lee instead!

Sakura- (Glares at me)

Lee- Sakura! My youthful cherry blossom!

Sakura- Stay away from me!

Me- Weird, see you later!

PrincessSerenity2630


	3. The Revealed Truth

I am finally back!

Itachi- Finally, now I can kill my brother!

Tenten- (Mutters) Villain…

Me- It took so long, sorry!

Sakura- I think you took a month

Me- Let's not take too much time, let's begin!

Now here's chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Revealed Truth

With Sakura and Itachi

"Didn't my father tell you to stay away from me?" asked Sakura as she glared at Itachi

Itachi then let go of her arm, grabbed her by her waist, bent down and whispered in her ear "Even though he's my boss, it doesn't mean I'll stay away from my love"

"You know that I can kill you, right?" asked Sakura as she got out of Itachi's grip and glared even harder

"Why would you want to kill your future husband?" asked Itachi as he walked closer and closer to her

"No reason" answered Sakura shrugging and then she punched him with a chakra powered fist and aimed it at his face, which he easily caught

"You aren't as powerful as I expected Sakura" stated Itachi still holding her fist

"That's what you think" said Sakura as she grabbed Itachi's fist and other hand with her free hand, pulled him down, kicked his back, kicked his legs to make him lose his balance, jumped away from him and up, and threw 3 kunais at him. One hit him on his stomach, the other on his right arm, and the other on his left. She then ran away into the park, and bumped into someone. I think you know who it is.

"Sasuke-kun?" thought Sakura as she stared at her best friend

"Sakura! I heard your scream, are you alright?" asked Sasuke as he put his hands on both of her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes with his own concerned ones. But before Sakura could reply, an injured Itachi walked up to them.

"Sakura, I was mistaken, you are strong. But just because your father is the boss of the Akatsuki and my own boss, it doesn't mean I'll stay away from you. Remember that" said Itachi as he kissed Sakura's forehead, and disappeared

Sasuke's eyes went wide, "Sakura, what did he mean by that?"

Sakura sighed, "Let's go sit down"

Sasuke nodded and then they sat on a bench.

"I've never told anyone about this, but my father is Pein, leader of the Akatsuki" said Sakura as she stared at the cherry blossom trees in the park

Sasuke's eyes were huge, "Why don't you want to tell anyone?"

"I didn't tell anyone because they would ask me where he was to finally kill him and the rest of the Akatsuki. But, I wouldn't want to betray my own father, I mean, I love him" whispered Sakura, and Sasuke nodded

"When's the next time you'll be seeing him?" Sasuke asked

"Today"

"Why?"

"My father wants me to go to all the Akatsuki meetings, because they train there, and he wants me to learn as much as I can"

"I'm coming with you. And, does Tsunade know?" asked Sasuke, and Sakura stared at him and nodded

"Why would you want to come with me? My dad might just, wait, scratch that, he will kill you" Sakura said as she stared at him and shook her head vigorously, but Sasuke just shrugged

"I'll just defend myself, besides, if Itachi tries anything, I'll be there"

"I guess, but my father could take care of him in a second. His side is where I get my inhuman strength from. I have to go! The girls are waiting for me! Ja ne Sasuke-kun! Remember, don't tell anyone about my secret!" exclaimed Sakura and she kissed Sasuke on the cheek, waved, and ran towards Hinata's mansion

In Hinata's Mansion

"Oh! Sakura, are you alright? We heard your scream, but Naruto told Hinata that Sasuke was also in the park, so we figured that he would protect you. He did, right? Because if he didn't, I swear, I will kick his scrawny little duck butt all the way back to the Sand Village!" exclaimed Ino as she ran to her best friend who just walked in

"Wow, Sai sure has a tough one" whispered Tenten to Temari, who then nodded

"I'm fine Ino, but I'm just kind of scared" answered Sakura giving a small smile towards Ino

"Scared for what reason?" asked Temari raising an eyebrow at her friend

"I'm scared for myself and Sasuke" Sakura said as she was sitting on a leather couch in Hinata's room, where the girls were now at

"Why Sasuke?" asked a curious Hinata

"I have to tell you something girls. My father is Pein, leader of Akatsuki, and Sasuke is going to go to one of the meetings with me. And I am scared that my father might kill him" answered Sakura, and the girls had the eyes that went like…O.O

"Don't tell anyone!" exclaimed Sakura

"We won't, but why are you scared?" asked Tenten

"I'm scared because Itachi is after me" said Sakura

"Why?" asked Ino

"He wants make me his partner I reviving the Uchiha clan. Since he now knows that me and Sasuke are friends, he's going to try to kill Sasuke. Especially since me and Sasuke are best friends. He doesn't want anyone close to me. Maybe he'll let you guys be my friends, but no friends that are boys for me. I'm not going to listen to him of course, I mean, he doesn't own me. He just wants me….wait, I don't know why he wants me….does anyone here know?" asked Sakura clueless to one question that she should know the answer to already

"We all do Sakura" said Temari as she pointed to Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and herself

"Then why does he want me to be his wife?" asked Sakura, still clueless

"Isn't it obvious already?" asked Ino getting irritated because the answer was all too obvious

"Not for me"

"Well then, Itachi wants you because he simply loves you, I mean, he adores you with all you are telling us! And we thought you were smart!" exclaimed Tenten shaking Sakura's shoulders

"I have to go, I'm meeting up with Sasuke soon, bye girls!" said Sakura waving and running as fast as she can out of the mansion

"Hello Sasuke" greeted Sakura as she smiled and waved at her best friend who was leaning on a tree

"Hey, now let's go so I can meet your father" said Sasuke

"Come on, follow me" said Sakura as she walked into the tree Sasuke was leaning on, and he, even though confused, followed her in.

* * *

Chapter over!

Me- Anyways, Sasuke, you suck in the Naruto game, "Clash of Ninja Revolution", I mean, I beat you in 30 seconds with Sakura!

Sasuke- I do not suck!

Me- You just stood there, taking my attacks, do you not suck?

Sasuke- …

Me- Review! Goodbye!

See you again later!

PrincessSerenity2630


End file.
